


Returning to Stoneybrook

by Ndiggold



Series: Rolling in Doughmeo & Unkewliet [2]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Cult, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Dawn return to Stoneybrook, alone, for awhile. Jeff continues his secret relationship with Bryon but they break up and date others. But remain. great friends. Jeff also runs into Natalie, a person in the same situation as  the his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning spoiler for Cli Que]

Jeff walked through the terminal of Stamford airport, leading  of Dawn.  He couldn't wait to see Bryon even though something was nagging him. When they left the terminal, they were met by the driver of the grandparents. Then they got their bags from bag claim.

The ride to Stoneybrook was short. When they got to the house Dawn told Jeff to not let their grandparents influence him or lecture him. Or find out anything about mom or the Spiers. Atleast  they were staying at their grand aunt, next door yo the Brewers.

When they got out and lugged half their luggage in, Mrs. Porter greeted them. When they were settled Jeff went in the backyard . David Michael was in his backyard, too.

"Hey, I see you're back."

"yea.. Thought is revisit Stoneybrook agaij after two years of California. Wanted to see Bryon" Jeff got a twisty  feeling in his guts. 

"Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, then I'll go to Stamford to see my mom, Richard, and Mary Anne."

"Great though Logan is in town. And Mary Anne is with him."

"What?!" Jeff wonders why Mary Anne would come back here.

"That restraining order must pay off.. No one bothered her sinc she came back." At least the Elite Coven drama died down .

"Yeah"

"So where are you headed?" 

"To the Pikes," Jeff replied. "I want to see Bryon first." 

David Michael nodded. "Nice, I'm headed there to see Nick," he replied.

"Cool," Jeff replied and the two of them left heir backyards and walked down the street towards the Pikes. They talked about California, surfing, and  basketball.

When Nick opened the door he looked a little shocked. "Hey Jeff! Dave Mike... Nice to see you here.."

It seems Nick was more surprised to see Dave Mike than Jeff.  Bryon just brushed past Nick and greets both of them. Nick still looked a little nervous as they walked in. He kept glancing at the ceiling. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Nick was still acting weird when they reached the rec room. He mentioned having work.

Jeff got that uneasy feeling again as he looked at Bryon. Especially since Bryon was looking like he felt.  They hugged akwardly. "Who wants lemonade?" Jordan asked, hugging Haley.

"I think I'm getting late," Nick Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Why are you in such a rush Nicky? Your friends are her." Adam put his hands on Nick's shoulders.

"No reason, just don't want to be late," Nick said causally but still looked  nervous. "So I'll just go, nice seeing you Dave Mike, Jeff, sorry we can t hangout-" Nick made to show David Michael  and Jeff the door.  The triplets glared at Nick.

But at the same moment Margo and her friends(Kerry, Lindsey, & Natalie) came in. And  Jackie and Linny came from the other room.

 Jeff  assumed there were more than the recommended number of people allowed in a building. Even at the Pikes.

Time seemed to have froze and Nick put his head in his hands.

Linny and Dave Mike faced each other, tense in a silent stand off. 

Lindsey stood off to the side, glaring at Linny. Linny glanced at her then looked  away, ticked off.

Natalie tood her ground and met Linny's gaze, evenly. Linny just smirked looking up.

Linny ended the standoff by walking away. But he stopped in front of Natalie and took her hand, "Call me later?"

Natalie felt everyone's gaze on her  but she looked at Linny in the eyes while he smirked at her. "I'll try."

"See you later, doll," Linny gave her a hug before leaving. It was so silent a pin could be heard dropping.

 Linny's locked eyes an annoyed David Michael's and  smirked wider. But Linny caught Lindsey's eyes next and his smirk fell. He  quickly looked away and left.

 Well that was  awkward," Bryon broke the silence, glaring at Nick.

"I tried to warn them," Nick grumbled, glancing oddly at Natalie.

 "Why did you call me over, Margo? So I could see my ex cheat with you?" Lindsey spoke up, glaring at Natalie. Margo coughed, awkwardly.

Jordan cleared his throat, ackwardly . "Well there's so many of us we'd have to keep a list of whose friends are fighting and when each should come."

"I'm not going to go out of my way pick a fight with people who are anti me," David Michael spoke up, looking directly at Natalie.

Natalie turned red and stared at the carpet.

"You should make a list for us, Nicky," Jordan said kindly.

"Fiine," Nick hissed, he grabbed a paper and a pen.

Jordan took it from him and wrote Linny's name down. "How do you spell your name?" he asked David Michael.

"Better make a list for Haley, she's really ticked off at Jeff for ditching her last week," Bryon snerked.

"Hey! What did I do?!" Jeff exclaimed across from the counter.

"Ask Haley, I bet it's what you didn't do," Adam smirked.

" I will!" Jeff declared.

 "Look here she comes!" 

"Where?!" Jeff tried to hide behind Bryon. Everyone laughed.

Jeff huffed but someone whacked his head.  "I am pissed, you left me waiting for hail of an hour. Just be glad I knew you were here before I came."

"Ouch..." Jeff rubbed his head.

Haley went to hug Jordan.While they chatted, Lindsey  sent dirtylooks in Natalie's direction. 

  Margo and Kerry stood akwardly, talking quietly. Natalie quietly left the house but she heard a crash behind  her.

Natalie jumped, turning around to see Jeff looking sheepish, on the floor next to one of the Pike's skateboard. Natalie net over to him and held her hand out.

Jeff took it, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jeff walked besides Natalie. "Do you really like Linny?" Jeff broke the silence.

"Sorry?" Natalie looked up at him.

"This situation looks like there's more than what it appears," Jeff said. "I don't remember when you started dating Linny after doing the clique thing."

 


End file.
